1994-95 NHL season
The 1994-95 NHL season was the 78th regular season of the National Hockey League. 26 teams each played 48 games, a shortened season, due to a lockout of the players by the owners. The New Jersey Devils won the Stanley Cup in a four-game sweep of the Detroit Red Wings. League Business The Hartford Whalers were purchased by Peter Karmanos. This was the last season in Quebec City for the Quebec Nordiques, as they announced that they would move to Denver after the season and become the Colorado Avalanche. It was the first season with games televised by Fox, which they would do until the end of the 1998-1999 season. It marked the first major American broadcast agreement for the NHL since 1975. Fox split Stanley Cup Finals games with ESPN. The regular season was shortened because of a 103 day lockout, which ended on 11 January 1995. The season finally got underway nine days later. New Arenas An era comes to an end as the Boston Bruins play their final season at the Boston Garden. The Chicago Blackhawks open the United Center. The St. Louis Blues open the Kiel Center now Scottrade Center. Rule Changes Two Zambonis would now be required by every arena for the resurfacing between periods. * A coach can call for a stick measurement in overtime, but the request must be made before the winning goal is scored; * leaving the penalty box to join an altercation on the ice will draw an automatic three-game suspension; *any severe check from behind will result in a major penalty and game misconduct. Regular season The abbreviated season ended much later than usual. For the first and, as of 2007, the only time in NHL history, the Stanley Cup Finals concluded after the Summer Solstice. Despite the late end to the playoffs, only 81 total playoff games were held, the lowest number to date under the "16 wins" playoff format. Final standings ''Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF= Goals For, GA = Goals Against, Pts = Points'' Eastern Conference Western Conference Scoring leaders ''Note: GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points'' Stanley Cup playoffs ]] First Round Eastern Conference | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Western Conference | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Conference semifinals | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |} Conference finals | valign="top" | |} Finals Scoring leaders ''Note:' GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points NHL Awards The NHL Awards presentation took place on July 6, 1995. All-Star teams Debuts The following is a list of players of note who played their first NHL game in 1994-95 (listed with their first team, asterisk(*) marks debut in playoffs): *Oleg Tverdovsky, Anaheim Mighty Ducks *Paul Kariya, Anaheim Mighty Ducks *Cory Stillman, Calgary Flames *Eric Daze, Chicago Blackhawks *Jamie Langenbrunner, Dallas Stars *Manny Fernandez, Dallas Stars *Ryan Smyth, Edmonton Oilers *Robert Svehla, Florida Panthers *Marek Malik, Hartford Whalers *Craig Conroy, Montreal Canadiens *Valeri Bure, Montreal Canadiens *Brian Rolston, New Jersey Devils *Sergei Brylin, New Jersey Devils *Tommy Salo, New York Islanders *Radek Bonk, Ottawa Senators *Adam Deadmarsh, Quebec Nordiques *Peter Forsberg, Quebec Nordiques *Jeff Friesen, San Jose Sharks *Viktor Kozlov, San Jose Sharks *Kenny Jonsson, Toronto Maple Leafs *Adrian Aucoin, Vancouver Canucks *Scott Walker, Vancouver Canucks *Jim Carey, Washington Capitals *Sergei Gonchar, Washington Capitals Last games The following is a list of players of note that played their last game in the NHL in 1994-95 (listed with their last team): *Mats Naslund, Boston Bruins *Craig Simpson, Buffalo Sabres *Kelly Kisio, Calgary Flames *Jim Peplinski, Calgary Flames *Dirk Graham, Chicago Blackhawks *Mark Howe, Detroit Red Wings *Mike Krushelnyski, Detroit Red Wings *Kent Nilsson, Edmonton Oilers *Gaetan Duchesne, Florida Panthers *Mark Osborne, New York Rangers *Steve Larmer, New York Rangers *Sylvain Turgeon, Ottawa Senators *Peter Stastny, St. Louis Blues *Gerard Gallant, Tampa Bay Lightning *Garth Butcher, Toronto Maple Leafs *Rich Sutter, Toronto Maple Leafs *Dave Poulin, Washington Capitals *Thomas Steen, Winnipeg Jets Hat tricks Team Photos ]] See also * List of Stanley Cup champions * 1994 NHL Entry Draft * 1994-95 NHL lockout * NHL All-Rookie Team References *Hockey Database *http://nhl.com/